


Bollos de cereza y té

by PearGreen



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearGreen/pseuds/PearGreen
Summary: Simón esperaba que esta fuera una más de sus tardes con Penelope y Agatha tomando té y comiendo bollos de cereza, aunque fuera de hecho el quien devorara estos últimos.Podría asegurar hasta que le habría gustado más encontrar una mosca en su té que un vampiro sentado en la misma mesa que el.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 2





	Bollos de cereza y té

Simón esperaba que esta fuera una más de sus tardes con Penelope y Agatha tomando té y comiendo bollos de cereza, aunque fuera de hecho el quien devorara estos últimos.

Podría asegurar hasta que le habría gustado más encontrar una mosca en su té que un vampiro sentado en la misma mesa que el.

-Por favor Simón no es tan malo.- replico Penelope debido a estar dejando escapar suspiros con frustración desde que me había enterado que el también asistiría.

-Claro que no, no es como si no hubiera intentado matarme con una quimera hace tres semanas.- le recuerdo señalando los magulladuras que aun conservabo en mi cuerpo de ese suceso.

-Tómalo por el lado bueno, al final esa cosa le quemo las cejar y todos pudimos burlarnos de el durante ese semestre.- Al final ella solo sonríe quitándole peso a aquello, para luego adelantarse llegando al punto de encuentro que habíamos acordado.

Y en el puedo ver una figura esbelta de un chico desde atrás, no necesito estarlo suficientemente cerca como para decir que es el y que estoy seguro de que planea arruinarme la tarde hoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Luego continuare esta wea..


End file.
